


Loving You Like That

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, This came to me at 2am last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: "I love you," said Adrian. "I love you," replied Oliver. "But not like that." "But not like that."// A short story of the progression of Oliver's and Adrian's friendship throughout Hogwarts Years.





	Loving You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed by anyone but myself.. At 2 am in the morning.

In their first year, on their first day of school, Oliver would hear as McGonagall said, "Pucey, Adrian," but he would be too nervous about his own sorting to pay much attention.   
Adrian would hear the words, "Wood, Oliver," and a new friend of his asked what kind of name Wood was. Another friend answered with a dirty joke about the name. Adrian would laugh and did not get to look at the boy they talked about. 

In their second year at Hogwarts, during winter time, Adrian was throwing snowballs after his friends. They were throwing after him, too.   
Oliver was walking the grounds when a snowball hit him square in the face. His friends laughed. Adrian's friends laughed—someone made an off-hand comment about Oliver's last name again and Adrian laughed some more, not finding the joke very funny. 

In their third year, they were both on their respective Quidditch team. Oliver played as a keeper like his big idol, an upcoming star playing for the XXX. Adrian was a chaser, mainly because he was good at catching and throwing balls, and he knew how to dodge a bludger.   
Oliver was walking from divination to transfiguration. Adrian walked from potions to arithmancy. On the stairs, Oliver tripped and Adrian caught him by the arm, stopping his life-threatening descend down the endless spiral staircase.   
"We can't have Gryffindor's only keeper gets injured before the match. It'll be a slaughter without him, not a match at all," Adrian said to his friends. They all laughed. Oliver and Adrian knew Slytherin had not won in 7 years, so Oliver smiled as he was released and made it down the stairs without maiming himself. 

In their fourth year, the two boys were paired in potions. They chopped and diced and stirred and poured and watched their ingredients and their potion together.   
"You're not too shabby at potions," said Adrian when the potion brewed.   
"You suck at potions," Oliver said when the content in the cauldron bubbled. It was not supposed to bubble.   
Oliver looked at Adrian, worried the boy was mad. Adrian laughed and shouldered the Gryffindor.   
"You're pretty shit, too. I was just being nice." Their potion was pitch black and lumpy. It was supposed to be smooth in texture and see through as water.   
Oliver laughed as well, thinking that Slytherins were usually not nice just to be nice. 

Fifth year saw change for both of them. Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter started Hogwarts. Slytherin was in an uproar because Malfoy would not shut up about how Potter refused his friendship and chose a bloodtraitor over him. Oliver got a seeker on his team and a real shot at winning the house cup again.   
Adrian did not like being in the common room and Oliver would practice all the time. When Oliver practiced for hours every day, he forgot to eat, so Adrian brought him food from the meals.   
Adrian also avoided the dining hall when Draco Malloy was there. He would be studying arithmancy or astronomy instead. Oliver brought apples and small pastries carried in his pockets, past Madam Pince so Adrian would also eat. 

In their sixth year, Adrian finds Oliver on the Gryffindor's birthday. He hands him a small box.   
"I figured your friends gave you tons of presents, but I doubt they could give you this ."   
In the box was a snitch signed by the keeper of the Chudley Cannons. Olivers hero had started playing for the CC a year prior and Adrian had listened patiently for hours as Oliver spoke about the potential for both the team and the player. He had smiled back then. Oliver smiled now.   
He asked how Adrian had gotten the snitch but Adrian would not say.   
Months later, Oliver learned that Adrian's father had helped Chudley Canon's chaser, XXX's brother in court. Adrian had told his father that he wanted the keeper's signature for his birthday. It was his only birthday present from his parents that year. 

In their seventh year, Oliver found Adrian in the library on his birthday.   
"I figured you would not get a cake," he said, placing an apple with a candle in it on the table.   
"That's not a cake." Adrian was very observant.   
Oliver grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the astronomy tower. Here Oliver had cake—he could not sneak a whole cake past Madam Pince.   
"You have to make a wish." Oliver said as the candle was lit. It was the only light they had.   
Adrian was born in January. There was no light after dinnertime. The stars were out but the moon not yet, and stars did not give much light.   
"Close your eyes with me," Adrian said, and Oliver closed his eyes. He felt lips on his. Soft lips. A short kiss, only a bit more than a peck.   
Oliver said he did not feel that way about Adrian. Adrian understood.   
"I just needed to kiss you once. That's my birthday wish: that I could kiss you and nothing had to change."   
Who was Oliver to not grant Adrian's wish?   
The two boys laid down on the metal floor of the astronomy tower and Adrian pointed out constellations.   
Oliver looked at Adrian. Adrian looked at the stars.   
Oliver looked up at the stars and Adrian looked at Oliver.   
The two boys looked at each other and they smiled slightly. Their hands and shoulders touched as they lay.   
"It's curfew," Adrian said after some time, pointing at the moon. He knew how to read the time from looking at the moon. Oliver looked at his watch. Adrian was correct. He knew how to read the time from looking at he moon. 

In their first year after school, Oliver found an apartment in the outskirts of London. He played for the Chudley Cannons alongside his idol. Adrian visited a lot.   
He slept on the couch. He had t-shirts in Oliver's drawers. He made food for Oliver when the Gryffindor came home late from practice. He was at all of Oliver's games.   
Adrian's parents wanted him to marry a pureblood girl.   
Oliver found a nice muggleborn girl. She was a fan of the Chudley Cannons and Adrian introduced them. 

Their second year after graduation, Oliver and the girl lived together. Adrian would not sleep on the couch anymore. He would eat late take out dinners with Oliver after late practices. They would sit on the bench outside Adrian's apartment. Oliver would use the floo to get home. His girlfriend would be sleeping by then. She had to get up early next morning. Adrian would watch all of Oliver's games. Adrian and Oliver's girlfriend would make cheesy banners that made Oliver blush. Adrian told her all the stupid Wood jokes he had heard in school. She laughed at all of the jokes, finding them incredibly funny. 

Their third year after graduation marked the 10th year the boys knew each other.   
"It marks the 5th that I have been in love with you," Adrian said after too many fire whiskeys.   
Oliver got Adrian home and put him to bed.   
"I love you," Adrian said.   
"I love you," Oliver replied.   
"But not in that way."   
"But not in that way."   
Adrian pouted and fell asleep.   
He had a very bad hangover the next day, but he remembered the conversation. 

In their fourth year after graduation, Adrian found a boyfriend. His parents did not know, but Oliver did.   
"I'm so happy for you," Oliver said. Adrian smiled.   
"I'm so happy for you," Oliver's girlfriend said. Adrian smiled.   
"I'm so happy for us," Adrian's boyfriend said later that same evening. Adrian smiled. His boyfriend kissed him and the two fell asleep. 

At their fifth year mark, after graduation, Oliver was getting married. Adrian was to be best man.   
"That's amazing!" He had said when Oliver had told him.   
"That's amazing!" His boyfriend had said when Adrian told him.   
Adrian stood next to Oliver when he said "I do." He smiled and said, "that's amazing!" At the newly married couple.   
"That will be us one day," Adrian's boyfriend said as the newlyweds danced the night away. Adrian smiled. Oliver was smiling. Oliver's now-wife was smiling. Adrian's boyfriend was smiling.   
"That's amazing," thought Adrian.   
He loved Oliver. He would always be in love with Oliver. Oliver loved Adrian. Not like that. Never like that. But Adrian was okay with that. Oliver was smiling. Oliver loved his girlfriend. Adrian's boyfriend loved Adrian like that. Adrian was also smiling.   
Adrian was happy for all of them that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly like the ending, actually wanted to end it after seventh year, but now this is how it turned out.


End file.
